


Pinning Black Widows

by Striipey



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: In which im not good at story telling, Other, pre-amnesia robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striipey/pseuds/Striipey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was Grima. She was the key to the world, their savior, the one they believed in. In the years of her childhood, she believed this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinning Black Widows

To her father, her heritage held her at a threshold. For reasons she couldn’t understand, she was held above everyone else. Robin was too high to interact with those of lower status, and too special to have her mind muddied by the self righteous elites around her, and too sacred to be near the taint of anyone who dare oppose them. The marking on the back of her hand proved this. She was Grima. She was the key to the world, their savior, the one they believed in. In the years of her childhood, she believed this.

She showed great promise, according to Validar. At an early age, she began putting her skills to use in the field where she would trap and kill small game with her bare hands, watching the life drain from their very eyes. The fits she would throw were beyond comprehension, which only proved to Validar and his cabinet, once again, that she was indeed Grima. The only trouble with their vessel was that, it was overly active and respondent. She would constantly disobey Validar’s demands by sneaking out to reap further destruction, she would terrorize the castle servants, and even mess with Validar himself.

With a tangible glare, he’d chuck the vessel into the unkempt dungeon and disappear for days on end, maybe even weeks if he deemed it right. “The vessel needs to be disciplined.” he would say whenever it was brought up, then seemed to forget that he ever threw the vessel in there.

Eventually when they considered that tactic unfruitful, Validar’s cabinet took on the role of educating Grima’s vessel by supplying her with tomes, scrolls, and various lessons on the field. Even if they were pleased by her rage, they couldn’t stand to have their precious vessel hurt.

To their surprise, this worked better than they had hoped. Or at least it did at first.

At the age of five, she could speak fluently and had been able to name several of the war strategies her father had mentioned. At the age of eight, she could read through tomes that was akin to the weight of four or more bricks in a span of two or three days, which would soon shorten to about half of a single one. At twelve, maps littered her quarters and she was dead set on remembering the landscapes and names of each of the regions near and far her own, as they were to be hers eventually. It was at seventeen that she had changed.

She began to ‘betray her role’’ as Validar would put it.

She no longer wanted to exist solely for the purpose of being sacrificed.

As time went by, she found herself staring outside her windows, wanting to escape and explore the realms in which she observed. She wanted to put her knowledge to use in a place that wasn’t confined to her bedroom. Furthermore, the itching need for knowledge drove her insane, and at that point, all the Plegian tomes began to get repetitive now that she thought  
about it. She didn’t want to be known as “The Vessel” or “Grima”, but “Robin”.

At twenty four, she was gone. No one knew where she went and no one could find any traces of their precious vessel. All her tomes, scrolls, and other various things were all in the same place she always kept them. Validar, to say the least, was furious.  
\------------------------------  
At twenty five, she lay in the middle of a field without a penny to her name. What was her name again? She couldn’t recall, even when found by three unfamiliars, or at least at first she couldn’t. Little did she know that these three would slowly begin to recreate her life. One of them, named Chrom, was a major factor in the vessel’s future. He was always within earshot, with a big goofy grin or firm hand on her shoulder, telling her that he was always there to lean on if need be. He would call out to her more often as time passed, as would others that slowly added to their party.

“Robin! Look I found a puppy!”

“Robin, you sure look cheerful today.”

“ Robin? Is something the matter?”

Robin Robin Robin.

She didn’t and couldn’t understand why, but hearing her name repeated so many times always brought a smile to her face. These were the people who would reconstruct her life. A life just for her, with relationships and feelings that were genuine. A life with relationships with people that would stay by her side even after it was revealed she was the thing they feared most. A vessel. Aside from the slight moment of shock, and complete and utter denial on Robin’s part, to them she would always remain the same. She was Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been forever since I've written anything! I kind of liked the idea of Robin being idolized for what she was capable of instead of /who/ she actually was from birth but I'm not sure if I pulled that off haha
> 
> Anyways, maybe I'll try this again, but from Validar's POV, and try not to sound so bland in my writing. Who knows if I'll actually do it though.


End file.
